


Love Is a Highway

by kirallea



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Small Towns, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallea/pseuds/kirallea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Xena is back home from college for the summer. Gabrielle doesn't know how to feel about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Highway

Gabrielle has been pacing around the house for hours, phone in hand and earphones plugged in, but she still jumps when her phone lights up, indicating a new message.

_I'm on my way  
See you in a bit_

For a moment, she stands frozen in the middle of the living room, holding her breath, staring down at her phone. Then, she rips the earphones off and turns around, runs to her room to get her bag. Nine words, and her heart is already pounding in her chest, making her light-headed. Gabrielle knows this is ridiculous, knows there's no reason to feel this way, because it's just _Xena_ , but it's been five months, and she's been waiting for this moment for so long, she's been waiting for this moment for _so long_. That's why she doesn't know what to expect.

She comes back downstairs with her bag, panting. The house is silent around her, her parents at work and her sister out with friends. Gabrielle pauses in front of the mirror in the foyer and stares at her own reflection, frowning. She thinks she looks the same as five months ago – maybe a little older, but certainly not that different, her hair still the same length, clothes still the same. Gabrielle can't help but wonder if the same could be said about Xena. She doesn't send her pictures of herself nearly as often as Gabrielle would like. Her phone calls are always the highlight of Gabrielle's day, but sometimes she just really misses seeing her, misses her face and the look in her eyes when she looks at Gabrielle, soft and warm.

Xena's car is already parked outside the house, the engine running, windows rolled halfway down. Gabrielle smiles a little when she sees it; it's the same old Ford Xena's been driving since she got her license, the one she inherited from her brother. Gabrielle steps off the porch and approaches the car, no longer smiling. The walk to the car seems to last forever, and she's breathing a little harder by the time she reaches for the handle of the passenger side door, heart slamming in her chest. She takes a deep breath and slides into the car, pulling the door shut before turning to face Xena.

The first thing Gabrielle sees is her eyes, blue and bright and sparkling. Xena is smiling at her, smiling that same soft smile Gabrielle remembers so well, the one that always makes her heart flutter. Gabrielle glances down at her body and feels a weight fall from her shoulders, because Xena looks exactly the same as always: leather jacket, dark jeans, red lips. 

”Hi,” Xena says.

A smile creeps up on Gabrielle's face, and she doesn't even try to hold it back. ”Hi.”

”Good to see you,” Xena says, leaning over the console to hug her. Gabrielle wraps her arm around Xena, closing her eyes and burying her face in her shoulder. Even Xena's smell is the same: leather, of course, the herbal fragrance of her shampoo, and her individual scent, something crisp and spicy. Ever her smell.

”I'm happy to see you, too,” Gabrielle says as she pulls back. ”How are you? How was the flight?”

”Boring, but that's nothing new,” Xena says. ”Got home late last night and stayed up until four or five in the morning. I didn't wake up until an hour ago – that's why it took me so long to text you back.”

”It's alright,” Gabrielle says. ”I slept pretty late today, too.” It's not exactly true, but it could be. Xena has always been the early riser and Gabrielle the late one. 

”So, how are you?” Xena asks, pulling the car away from the curb. ”What's new in here? What have I missed?”

”Nothing much,” Gabrielle says, sinking further into the seat. ”You know how this place is.” The tension in her body is gone, replaced by a feeling of comfort and relaxation. Gabrielle's lips twitch in an attempt to hold back a smile. It hasn't even been three minutes, and she's already wondering why she'd been so anxious to see Xena in the first place. That feeling seems so distant now, like a fading dream.

”C'mon, there's got to be something.”

”No, really, there's nothing to tell. Well, okay – a bear was spotted near the school two weeks ago, but it left before animal control officers showed up. Are you happy now?”

”Yeah, thanks for filling me in. Everybody excited about the summer break?”

”Yeah. People are happy to be out of school for the summer. And then there's us who are overjoyed to be done with school for good. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.”

”Oh, yeah,” Xena says, sitting up a little straighter. ”How was your graduation?”

”Pretty good. I got to see some relatives I haven't seen in a long time. My cousins flew in all the way from Florida. The weather was nice, too. We pretty much spent the whole day outside.”

Xena glances at her. ”Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation,” she says. ”I really wanted to come, but I couldn't get off work.”

”It's okay,” Gabrielle says. ”You didn't miss anything, really.”

Xena doesn't seem convinced. ”I was really looking forward to seeing you on your big day.”

”I sent you pictures, remember?”

”Yeah, but it's not the same. I wanted to be there, see the real thing and everything.”

”Well, there's always my college graduation,” Gabrielle says. ”Four years away, but still.”

”Yeah,” Xena says. ”There's no way I'm going to miss that.”

They drive through the main street, looking at the people on the sidewalk, many of them dressed in T-shirts or tank tops. It's a pleasantly warm day, not too hot, a few clouds drifting slowly across the sky. 

”Can't believe I'm here again,” Xena says. ”It kind of feels like I've been gone forever, but at the same time, it's like I never even left. It's a weird thing.”

”Are you happy to be back?” Gabrielle asks before she can stop herself. 

”Yeah,” Xena says. She glances at her again, very quickly, before looking back to the road. ”I am. I mean, I'll probably change my mind after a few weeks, but – yeah, right now it feels good to be back.”

”I can't believe you're done with your first year of college,” Gabrielle says. ”What was it like?”

”You know what it was like,” Xena says. ”I've told you pretty much everything that's happened to me in the past year.”

”Yeah, but now that you're back home and everything – how would you describe the experience?”

”It was good.” Xena is smiling now, her eyes on the road. ”Got to meet a lot of new people and everything. Classes were okay, I think. A lot of work, obviously, but nothing I couldn't handle. Boston is great, too. It's like a completely different world compared to this little town. I can't wait to go back there with you. I'm sure you're going to like it.”

”Mm.” Gabrielle looks out the passenger side window, annoyed at herself for asking the question. 

The fact that Xena is a year older than her was never an issue for Gabrielle before. They had lived in the same small town all their lives and had always known each other, had always been friends. Their lives had been intertwined since they were little kids; they had the same friends, the same teachers, the same experiences, the same memories, everything. It was one of the things Gabrielle always took for granted, always appreciated, but not enough to understand how important and special it all really was. 

Once Xena went to college, things became different. Gabrielle knows it's not really that different, because they're still best friends, calling and texting each other every day, sharing everything that happens in their lives. She just can't shake the feeling that there is a chasm between them now; Xena on the one side, she and her new life and her new friends, and Gabrielle on the other, trapped in her hometown. Gabrielle will actually go to the same college as Xena, and she's really looking forward to it, looking forward to seeing Xena every day, just like when they were younger. They always talked about going to college together, even before high school. Gabrielle was always worried about not getting accepted into the same college as Xena, and she almost cried when she got her acceptance letter, relieved and elated and excited all at the same time. Three months later, and she's still giddy about it, still can't believe her dream is actually coming true. 

Xena drives out of town and onto the highway, heading south. The road is empty ahead of them, only a few cars passing by here and there. Gabrielle leans against the seat and closes her eyes, enjoying this moment of peace and freedom, the stress of the school year gone and most of the summer still ahead of her. The wind blasts through the half-open windows, ruffling her hair and cooling her skin. The CD player is playing some old rock song, one of Xena's favorites. The singer has a husky voice, a little rough, but not unpleasant.

Gabrielle cracks open her eyes and looks at Xena out of the corner of her eye. Xena is still smiling, just a little, both hands resting on the steering wheel. Gabrielle lets her gaze slide down her body, taking in the sight of her, all the little details: the silver necklace hanging around her neck, the red nail polish on her nails, the rips on her jeans. She especially likes that leather jacket on her, the way it clings to her shoulders, tapering down to her waist. Xena got her first leather jacket at the age of fifteen, a belated birthday gift from her brother. Gabrielle still remembers when Xena first wore it to school, remembers the chill in the air that morning and Xena's smug smile and how her own cheeks had flushed at the sight. It happened around the same time she started to think of Xena as attractive instead of just pretty. All of Gabrielle's early sexual fantasies revolved around that leather jacket: Xena, clad in nothing but leather, pinning her against a wall or pushing her down on a bed and slipping a hand under her skirt, the smell of leather mixing with the smell of sweat and sex—

”Do you have to be anywhere this afternoon?” Xena asks.

”No,” Gabrielle says. ”You?”

”Nope.” 

”I mean, I'm pretty sure my parents want me home for dinner, but yeah.”

They're several miles out of town, surrounded by nothing but trees, the mountains rising around them in all directions. They're pretty much in the middle of nowhere, thirty miles from the nearest neighboring town, and Gabrielle doesn't even need to ask where they're going.

Xena slows down and turns right, entering a narrow road that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. The road is bumpy and curvy, and Xena has to drive slowly to avoid an accident. Gabrielle listens to the gravel crunching under the tires and blinks her eyes at the sunlight that filters through the trees.

The road ends on a cliff overlooking the mountains. Xena parks the car at the end of the road, a safe distance away from the edge. Gabrielle stares at the mountains, admiring the view: untouched wilderness as far as the eye can see, trees and mountain slopes and deep blue sky, no people or animals anywhere. This is not the first time they're here, but she's still impressed by it, the breathtaking beauty of the nature, the endless peace of the mountains, everything. It's the kind of place where movies should be shot in, Gabrielle thinks, but at the same time, she's glad not many people know about it, not even all the locals. 

Xena opens the door and steps out, walking to the front of the car. Gabrielle does the same and sucks in a lungful of fresh air. The forest is silent around them, a few birds chirping somewhere in the distance. 

Xena leans back against the hood of the car and closes her eyes. Gabrielle takes the opportunity to look at her openly, without having to worry about being caught staring. Right now, Xena looks like a model posing for a picture, dark hair cascading down her back, long legs stretched out.

”No place like home, huh?” 

”Yeah,” Xena says. ”Boston's great, but sometimes I just really miss – this.”

Gabrielle sits on the hood beside her. ”I'm going to miss this view, too.”

Xena opens her eyes and glances at her. ”You want to go hiking next week? I really want to spend a day or two in the wilderness.”

”Sure,” Gabrielle says. ”We could sleep under the stars if the weather's okay.”

”Oh, yeah. That would be great. Exactly what I need right now.”

Xena looks back at the mountains, silent and pensive. Gabrielle feels a flutter of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Xena hasn't kissed her yet, and Gabrielle doesn't know if she's even going to. Gabrielle could kiss her, of course, but something is holding her back. She doesn't know what would happen if she did.

If Gabrielle had to define their relationship, she would consider Xena her friend, even though what happened in the privacy of Xena's bedroom during her senior year is definitely not what friends do. Gabrielle still remembers the warmth of Xena's body, the taste of salt on her skin, and the touch of her hands, rough and reverent all at once. It had felt so natural back then, sharing that closeness with her, like coming home after a lifetime away. Gabrielle knew she should have talked to Xena about it, talked about where their relationship was going, but she never said anything to her, not wanting to ruin the moment. And now, she regrets it more than anything.

The worst thing about it is not knowing what is going on at all. Gabrielle doesn't know how to react to the possibility of Xena dating someone other than her. She has no right to be angry or upset, because it's not like Xena would be cheating on her, but she doesn't think she could act like everything was okay, either. Xena has given her no reason to believe she's seeing someone else, but Gabrielle can't stop thinking about it, the idea of Xena going off to college and meeting new girls, girls who are her age or older, girls who are more experienced than Gabrielle, more experienced in _everything—_

”So, what else are you planning to do this summer?” Gabrielle asks. ”Besides camping?” 

”Nothing much,” Xena says. ”I could try to find a job, but I don't know if I can get one. You're waitressing, right?”

”Yeah, but it's only for three weeks. It was the only job I could get.”

”Still better than nothing.”

”It would be nice to go on a trip, too. Even if it's just a weekend trip to, like, Denver or something. I just don't want to spend the whole summer at home.”

”I'm going to Denver later this month,” Xena says. ”Kelsey will be there for a few days. You remember Kelsey? She's pretty cool.”

”Oh – yeah.”

”You can come along if you want to. I'm sure you'd like her. She wants to meet you, too.”

”Oh.” Kelsey is one of Xena's new friends, a beautiful girl with a side cut and flawless skin. Gabrielle checks her social media accounts regularly, sometimes several times a day. Kelsey's Instagram is filled with pictures of her day-to-day life, and even though Xena is not in any of them, they still provide Gabrielle with valuable information on what college life is like. Gabrielle is usually in a bad mood after browsing through her pictures, bitter and resentful, even though she knows Kelsey has done nothing wrong. ”That would be fun, yeah.”

Xena looks at her. ”All my friends are looking forward to meeting you, you know. They know you'll be starting your freshman year at our college this year.”

”Sounds like you have told them a lot about me,” Gabrielle says. Somehow, this makes her feel a little better about the whole situation.

Xena looks away. ”I have told them some things.”

”What do you guys talk about?” Gabrielle asks. ”School stuff?”

”A lot of things,” Xena says. ”School stuff, personal stuff. Whatever comes to mind.”

”You hang out with them a lot?” Gabrielle knows Xena doesn't go to parties very often – once a month, if even that. She seems to spend most of her time alone or with a few close friends, hanging out at coffee shops or at the library, away from the crowds and the noise.

”Yeah, whenever I can. Depends on how busy I am.”

”Well – hey, I almost forgot to ask,” Gabrielle says. ”Do you still smoke? Or did you quit?” When Xena came back home for Christmas, Gabrielle learned that she had picked up smoking, something Gabrielle knew she had never done before. Xena was carrying a pack of cigarettes with her wherever she went and smoking once or twice a day, sometimes in front of Gabrielle. Xena had seemed embarrassed about it, saying it was to relieve stress, telling Gabrielle she would stop. Gabrielle had tried to be encouraging, but deep down, she had been slightly disappointed, not because Xena was smoking, but because it was further proof of the chasm between them. 

”I don't really smoke that much anymore,” Xena says. ”Only when I drink.”

”Well, that's good, isn't it?” Gabrielle says. ”A step in the right direction, right?”

Xena glances at her, a flash of guilt in her eyes. ”I shouldn't smoke at all. I promised you I would stop.”

”I don't really care if you smoke or not,” Gabrielle says. ”You don't have to quit smoking because of me. It's your decision.”

”But I want to,” Xena says. ”It's bad for your health and everything. And I hate the smell. Can't get it off my clothes.”

”Oh, yeah. The smell is very unpleasant.”

”We don't have to worry about it right now,” Xena says. ”I haven't smoked in weeks.”

”You'd better not,” Gabrielle says, letting her voice drop to a low tone, vaguely menacing.

”Come here and smell me if you don't believe me.”

Their eyes meet, holding each other's gaze for what feels like a very long time. Xena's eyes twinkle mischievously, a daring smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. That look is enough to make Gabrielle's heart flutter in her chest.

”Maybe I will,” Gabrielle says.

She stands up straight and moves closer to Xena, and she doesn't even have time to open her mouth before Xena grabs the front of her top and pulls her against her, crushing their lips together. Gabrielle staggers on her feet, pleased but not at all surprised, and Xena holds her up until she can stand on her own, their bodies pressed together, lips locked in a heated kiss.

Gabrielle closes her eyes and places her hands on the hood on either side of Xena, pinning her against the car. She feels a fire rising in her chest, a flame that can't be extinguished, the heat of it rushing through her veins, burning her from the inside. She's been holding it in for so long that she has to let it all out, right here, right now: her emotions, her thoughts, everything. She wants to tell Xena how hungry she has been for this, wants her to know she thinks about her at night, thinks about all those times they were in bed together—

But there are no words, just lots and lots of kissing, the two of them pulling apart once or twice and just staring at each other, chests heaving and breaths mingling, before kissing again, rough and eager and almost desperate. Xena catches Gabrielle's lower lip between her teeth and tugs, and Gabrielle lets out a breathy moan, grinding her body against Xena's. And it's better than she imagined, better than she remembered: Xena's body against her, solid and warm and real, and the taste of her lips, intoxicating and overwhelming, and her scent, _her scent—_

She breaks off the kiss and works a hand between their bodies, unbuttoning and unzipping Xena's pants. They both look down, breathing hard, and Xena spreads her legs so Gabrielle can slide her hand under the waistband of her underwear. Gabrielle trails the tip of her finger along Xena's length, and she looks up just in time to see Xena's eyelids grow heavy. Xena's lips are swollen and parted, her lipstick smeared at the corner of her mouth, and Gabrielle doesn't even try to hide the smile that spreads across her face.

She starts out slow, rubbing Xena with two fingers, just the way Xena likes it. Xena closes her eyes and slumps back against the car, her head tilted back just a little. Gabrielle could stare at her face all day, but she also wants to kiss her, wants to make up for all those months they were separated. She presses their lips together, and Xena opens to her without hesitation, her mouth warm and so so wet. 

Gabrielle pulls back right before sliding her fingers further, teasing her before thrusting two fingers inside her. Xena is slick and hot and wonderful, walls clenching and tightening around her, and Gabrielle can't believe how good it feels, can't believe she went five months without this. She pushes in deeper, and Xena lets out a content hum, grinds herself against her fingers. Gabrielle swallows hard, her eyes drifting down to her hips and back up to her face.

”I missed you,” Gabrielle says. Xena opens her eyes and looks at her.

”You missed this, or you missed me?” Xena's lips quirk in a small smile.

”You,” Gabrielle says. ”Not that I didn't miss this, but – you, I missed you.”

She pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in, twisting and rubbing and searching until Xena's body jerks involuntarily and she moans, loud and uninhibited. It's the most erotic sound Gabrielle has ever heard, pulsing through her body like an electric current. She leans forward, wanting to lick that moan off Xena's lips, and crashes their mouths together, allows herself to get lost in the sensation.

”I missed you, too,” Xena says when they break the kiss, her breath ghosting over Gabrielle's mouth.

And then there are no more words, only lips and hands and bodies and the sounds that leave their lips. Xena's eyes are closed again, Gabrielle staring at her face as she works her fingers in and out, mesmerized and hypnotized. Xena is starting to moan for real now, her brows knit together as she thrusts her hips against Gabrielle's hand. Gabrielle is sure she could come just watching this, watching Xena come apart around her fingers, every touch bringing her closer to the edge. Gabrielle knows Xena's almost there, seconds away from release. And she wants so hard to believe she's the only person who knows Xena intimately enough to know that. 

One more thrust, and Xena's head tips even further back, her body going tense. Gabrielle keeps moving, a little slower now, and she lets out a breath when Xena moans, even louder this time, her hips twitching against Gabrielle's fingers. Xena sinks back against the car, and Gabrielle has to take a moment to just breathe, to calm the adrenaline racing through her veins.

Gabrielle pulls her fingers out, head still swimming from what just happened. She thinks about tasting her fingers, tasting _Xena_ on her fingers, but Xena grabs her by the hips before she can do anything and pulls her closer. Xena's kisses are different now, slow and sloppy and gentle, her body languid against Gabrielle's. Gabrielle sighs against Xena's mouth and sinks further into her arms, not wanting this moment to ever end. 

Xena's body shifts against Gabrielle's, and Gabrielle reluctantly lets go of her, already missing the feeling of her arms around her. Xena zips up her jeans and adjusts her hair with her hands. She looks sated and content, eyes half-lidded and body fully relaxed. 

”Tired?” Gabrielle asks, sitting back on the hood of the car. 

”Not really,” Xena says. ”You want something to drink? Eat?”

”No, thanks. I don't want to go back just yet.”

”I've got some snacks in the car. My suitcase is still in there, along with all the stuff I bought at the airport. You sure you don't want anything? Pepsi? Doritos?”

”No thanks, I'm fine. Your brother picked you up from the airport?”

”Yeah. I'm glad he did. I was really struggling with my luggage. Had three bags with me and everything.”

”I didn't know you had so much stuff with you.”

”Well, we had to move out of the dorms, so. I had to take everything with me.”

”Really? I didn't know you have to do that.”

”Me neither, until a couple of weeks ago. It sucks, but I guess I understand why they'd want that.”

”What was it like?” Gabrielle asks. ”Living in the dorm, I mean. I know you didn't like it, but was it really as bad as you made it out to be?”

”I guess it depends on the person and who you're rooming with,” Xena says. ”Some people get along with their roommates, but I didn't. I don't even have any horror stories to tell. We just didn't have much in common, that's all.”

”Amelia, right?”

”Yeah. She was a little annoying at times. Left her stuff all over the room and talked on the phone for hours every day. I stayed away from the room as much as possible.”

”Did you talk to her about it?”

”Yeah, but she never really listened to me.”

”Okay, now I'm kind of nervous about who I'm going to room with.”

Xena looks at her. ”You shouldn't be,” she says, her voice a little softer now. ”I can't imagine you having problems with anyone.”

”What was the most annoying thing about Amelia?” Gabrielle asks.

”She always brought her friends over to hang out in our room.”

”Always?”

”Many times a week. Sometimes I felt like I had no privacy at all. It was terrible.”

”Ugh, that sucks. Have you considered moving out of the dorm and into an apartment?”

”Yeah, but I don't know if I can afford or even find one.”

”Then I guess a dorm is your only option,” Gabrielle says. ”Is Amelia really that bad?”

”Yes,” Xena says, not even pausing to think. ”And her friend was even worse. The guy clearly had a crush on me and was always pestering me, trying to talk to me and everything. I told him I wasn't interested, but he didn't take no for an answer.”

”Really?” This is something Gabrielle doesn't know about. She shifts nervously, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling in her stomach. ”How did you deal with him?”

”I confronted him about it,” Xena says. ”Said something that, well. Scared him away, I guess.”

”What did you say to him?” Gabrielle asks.

Xena glances at her, suddenly wary, almost nervous. There is a short pause, a moment of hesitation, before she answers. ”I told him I have a girlfriend back home in Colorado.”

”Oh,” is all Gabrielle manages to say at first. She's frozen with surprise, heart suddenly pounding in her chest, blood thudding in her ears. The look in Xena's eyes is cautious, almost vulnerable, something Gabrielle doesn't remember ever seeing before. ”Well, uh – what did he say?”

”He left me alone after that,” Xena says. ”He doesn't talk to me nearly as much anymore. I think he's trying to avoid me, actually.”

”Oh,” Gabrielle says, again. She tries to think of a response, any response, but her mind is scattering in a hundred different directions. ”Don't you – don't you feel awkward when he comes over?”

”Not really,” Xena says. ”That guy's an asshole. I'm glad he doesn't bother me anymore.”

Gabrielle hums in agreement and looks at the mountains, grateful for the calming effect of the beauty around her. She can feel Xena's stare on her, heavy and intense.

”Well, you know what we could do?” Gabrielle says. ”After my freshman year, we could move into an apartment together. I mean, if you can tolerate living with me—”

”Of course I can,” Xena says. ”It's different with you. I actually enjoy spending time with you. You know that, right?”

”I guess,” Gabrielle says, smiling a little. ”So, what do you think?”

”I like the idea,” Xena says. ”It would be really cool if we could live together. You'd be the perfect – roommate.”

”And here I was, thinking that I was going to move in with my girlfriend,” Gabrielle says. She keeps her tone light, but her heart is slamming in her chest, her mouth dry.

Xena relaxes visibly, the tension draining out of her shoulders. ”Girlfriend is much better, yeah.”

”Are things going too fast between us?” Gabrielle asks, but she's smiling now, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. ”Because you just said—”

”No, no,” Xena says, quickly. She's smiling, too, her eyes glowing in a way Gabrielle has never seen before. ”Things are great.”

”You think you can handle living in the dorms for another year?”

”Sure. I mean, it's only for nine or ten months.”

”Yeah. One more year, and you don't have to go back there ever again.”

”Is a studio apartment too small for two people? I mean, it's obviously the cheapest option, but if we need more room—”

”A studio is fine, I think. You really don't mind sharing your living space with me?”

”No,” Xena says, her voice firm. ”I feel comfortable sharing everything with you.”

”Me, too. I mean, I know your likes and dislikes, your weird habits—”

”I don't have any weird habits,” Xena says, scoffing at the thought. ”You, on the other hand—”

”Oh, yeah? Name one weird habit I have.”

”You brush your teeth while showering.”

”Well, yeah, sometimes, but that's multitasking, Xena, not a weird habit. You know what is? Leaving empty containers in the fridge. There is no reason—”

”That's not as bad as being a blanket hog. No matter how many blankets there are, you always hog them all.”

”You know what is even worse than that? You're a very restless sleeper, and I always wake up to you elbowing me in the face—”

Xena rolls her eyes, and the next thing Gabrielle knows, Xena is in front of her, her eyes flickering down to Gabrielle's lips before she leans forward to kiss her, hard and deep.

Gabrielle puts her hands on Xena's shoulders and closes her eyes, surrendering to the kiss. Xena presses even closer to her, and Gabrielle makes a small noise at the back of her throat when she feels the heat of Xena's body against hers. She's already starting to forget what she was going to say, but it doesn't matter anyway, not anymore. Whatever it was, it can't be better than this.

That kiss turns into another full-blown makeout session, punctuated by soft sighs and small moans. Xena is standing between Gabrielle's legs, Gabrielle's arms wrapped around her neck, their lips never leaving each other's. Xena's fingers find the hem of Gabrielle's shirt and slide under it to explore her stomach. Her touch is greedy and hungry, blunt fingertips digging into Gabrielle's skin, and Gabrielle already knows where this is all going, her stomach stirring at the thought.

”Wait,” Gabrielle says, panting against Xena's mouth. She braces her hand against the hood, her cardigan slipping off her shoulder. ”I want to lie down—”

Xena lets out a hum of approval and hoists Gabrielle up from the hood, one arm around her back and the other under her knees. She walks around the car, hugging Gabrielle against her, careful not to bump into anything. Gabrielle buries her face in Xena's neck and inhales, then licks her skin, just above the collar of her jacket. The taste makes her head spin and heat pool between her legs.

Xena turns towards the rear door and stops, trying to open it while still carrying Gabrielle in her arms. It makes Gabrielle even more turned on than she already is, almost embarrassingly wet. The thing about Xena is that she doesn't look particularly strong, but she is, her arms and legs relatively thin but corded with muscle. Just the feel of her body pressed up against her makes Gabrielle's skin tingle with anticipation and desire.

Xena fumbles the door open and lets go of Gabrielle, causing her to tumble unceremoniously onto her back into the backseat. Gabrielle scoots further into the car to make room for Xena. It's all kinds of awkward, Gabrielle's right leg dangling off the seat and the belt buckles digging into her side, but she's so hungry for this that she doesn't even care. All she wants is Xena's hands on her, right now.

Xena squeezes herself into the backseat, one leg on the seat and the other on the floor. She smirks as she looks down at Gabrielle, her eyes a little darker now. Gabrielle opens her mouth to ask her to touch her, but the words turn into a stuttering gasp when Xena slides her hand under her shirt and up to her chest, dragging the shirt up with her. She squeezes Gabrielle's breast through her bra, and Gabrielle lets out a breathy moan, arching up into her touch. She lets Xena run her hands all over her body, lets her squeeze and knead her breasts and slide her fingers down her stomach, nails digging into her skin. It feels so good to be claimed this way, Xena touching her like she belongs to her, possessive and reassuring at the same time. It's exactly what Gabrielle wants: to be hers, no matter where they are, no matter if they're together or not.

Xena crawls on top of her and pulls down Gabrielle's bra just enough to expose her nipple. Xena's tongue is incredibly soft compared to the touch of her hands, and Gabrielle's back is arching off the seat again, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open. Xena lets Gabrielle's nipple out of her mouth and moves up to kiss her. Gabrielle runs her fingers through Xena's hair as their lips move against each other, fingers cupped around the back of her head.

Xena breaks off the kiss and sits up, her eyes on Gabrielle's face. She pushes her hand under Gabrielle's skirt, and Gabrielle whimpers when Xena runs her fingers over her underwear, feeling her wetness through the fabric. Xena smiles almost sweetly and moves her hand just slightly, rubbing her in slow circles, barely touching her.

”Xena,” Gabrielle says, and she's not even sure if she's asking or begging, but it doesn't matter, because Xena is already pushing the fabric of her underwear aside and dipping a finger inside of her, at last—

Months of longing and confusion, and it all comes down to this. Gabrielle doesn't even know how many fingers Xena has inside of her, but she doesn't care, doesn't care about anything but how good it feels. It's a little rough, everything happening a little too fast, but it's exactly what Gabrielle needs, exactly what she wants. Xena still knows how to touch Gabrielle in a way that makes her toes curl inside her shoes. She comes harder than she has in a long time, shaking with pleasure, thighs clamped together. Gabrielle feels boneless in the aftermath, her body limp against the seat, completely spent. Xena leans in to kiss her one last time, and it's just like in Gabrielle's fantasies, exactly what she used to dream of when she was fourteen: Xena's lips against hers, her weight heavy and warm on her, the air laced with the smell of leather and Xena's natural scent.

They're silent for most of the ride back home, listening to music and enjoying the last moments alone before returning to town. Xena rests her hand on Gabrielle's knee, the warmth of her palm seeping into Gabrielle's bare skin. Once or twice, she squeezes her knee, very lightly, as if to make sure that she's still there, that this is all real. Gabrielle leans back against the seat and stares out the passenger window, blinking heavily. She could fall asleep like this, with the engine humming around them and Xena's fingers lingering on her skin, a love song playing in the background. And maybe she does, because the next thing she realizes, they're back in town, waiting at the traffic lights at the intersection of the main road.

Gabrielle's mother's car is already in the driveway. Gabrielle checks the time: 5:53 PM. She feels like she's been gone much longer than just a few hours. Her next door neighbor is mowing the lawn in the front yard, his back turned to the car. A girl is walking her dog down the street, dressed in a bright pink top and lime green shorts. Under the late afternoon sun, the whole world seems to glow with light, the sky painted in hues of blue and yellow and orange, the grass and the houses and the street bathed in golden sunshine. 

”You wanna come over after dinner?” Xena asks when Gabrielle is getting ready to get out of the car. ”We could watch a movie or something.”

”Will your parents mind?” Gabrielle asks. ”I can imagine them wanting to spend more time with you right now.”

”Nah,” Xena says. ”We talked a lot last night. And the summer's just about to begin. I'm going to be here for months.”

”I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure it'll be fine,” Gabrielle says.

”Great.” Xena hesitates for a moment, then leans in to kiss her on the cheek. ”See you later.”

”I'll text you,” Gabrielle says, giving her one last smile before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

She watches Xena drive away until her car disappears around the corner. Gabrielle turns around and walks to the front door, still smiling. Suddenly, there are so many things she can't wait to do: she can't wait to go over to Xena's house later today and snuggle on the couch with her while watching TV, can't wait to spend the summer camping and hanging out with Xena, can't wait to move to Boston and start a new chapter in her life. It seems almost absurd to think that there could be more to life than what she has seen so far, but she knows it's all out there and is ready for it. And she wants to experience everything there is: the bustle of a big city, the long days at the library, the ups and downs of college life. Gabrielle knows she's being overly optimistic, maybe even naive, but right now, with the sun warming her skin and Xena's taste still on her lips, she feels invincible and truly alive, like there's nothing in this world she can't do.


End file.
